


A Typical Lando Mission

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Typical consent issues due to sex pollen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Bodhi and Luke go on an undercover mission with Lando. It goes the way most Lando missions go.





	A Typical Lando Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> Warning:As mentioned in the tags this fic does contain a type of sex pollen, which means it has the typical consent issues due to sex pollen that all such fics have. While its not non-con some could consider it dub-con(ish) though it isn't written to focus on that.

When Luke first met Bodhi, he had only recently come out of a coma. Luke had been desperate to meet the sole survivor of the mission that had brought them the Death Star plans. Bodhi hadn’t acknowledged him at first. He hadn’t acknowledged anything for the first few weeks of his recovery. Slowly but surely though he got use to Luke’s presence. Luke would bring him fresh fruit from the dining hall so he’d have something other than the protein mix the droids fed him. Luke would also sit next to him and talk for hours about nothing at all. He was worried at first about bothering the man, but Bodhi always leaned towards him when was speaking.

Eventually he began speaking as well. He never spoke about the mission, his imprisonment, or his torture. But he’d tell small stories about his home world and how he’d grown up dreaming of becoming a pilot someday. He could talk for hours about the mechanics of ships and weapons. He spoke fast, and even when he was calm there was a nervous tenor to his voice. 

Luke noticed that most of the people who spoke to Bodhi when they ventured out onto base spoke to him like he was slow or damaged. Other than Leia, no one else seemed to realize he was a genius when it came to mechanics. They also didn’t realize that he was plenty aware enough to notice how others avoided him.

Life and the war took Luke away more often than he liked, but whenever he came back Bodhi would be there, having improved leaps and bounds. He still spoke fast, but now it was more out of excitement than fear. His eyes looked less worried, and he was getting more than a few hours of sleep every night.

Luke believed fully in Bodhi, but he couldn’t help his automatic denial when Lando came and said he needed the other man for a mission. 

“I need an expert in Imperial tech. I have some trading companions who have gotten their paws on some real dangerous stuff. A new weapon that they say will be a game changer. I need someone who know about that junk to come and look it over. And I’ve been told that no one knows Imperial tech like Bodhi Rook,” Lando said with a charming smile.

“Won’t they be suspicious? You’re not exactly the most discreet person to send on a mission,” Luke said eyeing Lando’s golden cape.

“Trust me, it will work only because I’m the one going. When it comes to underhanded dealings, I’m practically royalty. And I extend that blessing to my companions,” Lando said, winking at Bodhi. 

“What kind of tech,” Bodhi asked. Lando began going into schematics that Luke didn’t understand. Bodhi seemed interested though. 

Luke was silently seething. He wasn’t like the other people on the base, he knew Bodhi was fully capable. He wasn’t ‘just a cargo pilot.’ He had gone through trauma, but so had most of those who’d been fighting. Luke knew that it wasn’t that he didn’t think Bodhi was an asset, he knew the other man was amazing and brave. 

As he watched Lando touch Bodhi’s back casually he decided his uncertainty was because he didn’t trust Lando. Lando did such a good job of playing the cultured diplomat that even Luke occasionally had to remind himself that he was just as much of a swindler as Han. More so if Chewie was to be believed. Bodhi, on the other hand was an honest, trustworthy, and trusting man.

It was for that reason that Luke volunteered to go as well. Lando had made it clear that his presence wasn’t necessary, but hadn’t told Luke no flat-out. Instead, if anything, he seemed amused by Luke demanding to come with them. Luke had to bite his tongue as he boarded Lando’s ship, listening to the other man talk about the sights of the planet they’d be visiting like it was a vacation rather than a mission.

Lando brought them into orbit of the planet before going into more of the specifics. He handed Luke and Bodhi ‘something to change into’ with a grin.

Luke eyed the small scraps of clothing with a critical eye.

“Don’t worry. The locals won’t be staring at you too much. The Kervi think humans are incredibly unappealing. They’re put off by the lack of fur,” Lando said as he pulled up details on his screen.

The species of the planet weren’t ones Luke was familiar with. The Kervi were a secretive bunch who mostly stayed on their home world, but they had a fondness for weaponry. Weaponry and nudity, it appeared. Lando pulled up surveillance of where they were going. For every fully clothed and armed Kervi there appeared to be half a dozen nude or barely dressed Kervi following them. 

“Kervi social power is reflected by the size of one’s weapons and harems. They understand that I have to leave most of my harem at home though,” Lando said with a wink. Luke frowned in response. “Members of harems have all the same rights as other Kervi, but in public settings they’re expected to either be quiet and pretty or to entertain. I haven’t seen either of you dance, but unless you’re feeling particularly taken by the moment I would suggest the former.”

Lando was extremely blasé about the whole thing, clearly finding it more amusing than not. Bodhi didn’t seem surprised by any of it, so either he’d known what they were getting themselves into, or really was as adaptable as he seemed. 

Luke went into a private room to change when Lando began to descend the ship.

The walk to the trading post was uncomfortable. While the loincloth he was wearing left little to the imagination, it was the lack of his lightsaber that made him feel truly naked. When he reached out with the force he could feel it hidden under Lando’s deep purple cape, but it did little to sooth his nervousness.

Bodhi, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease as he quietly pointed out different rare weapons that they passed. Occasionally Lando would reach over and cup Bodhi’s bare shoulder, directing his attention to a piece in a nearby shop. Luke grit his teeth and nodded when Lando did the same to him.

Lando lead them to a particularly furry and well-armed Kervi who had nearly a dozen naked Kervi kneeling near her.

“Ker-shiva, my old friend!” Lando greeted, moving his arms in a complicated motion that the Kervi returned. Ker-shiva turned and bared her teeth at Luke. 

“And these ones are with you?” Ker-shiva asked.

“My mates,” Lando said, introducing them. He grabbed Bodhi’s hand, placing an easy kiss on the back of it. “I usually leave them at home, but I thought I’d treat them both to the sights of your lovely planet.” The Kervi accepted the lie easily. 

“We have what we spoke of, but it is for your eyes only,” Ker-shiva said. “You must come alone.”

Instead of protesting Lando just smiled. “Absolutely, let me find a place to put my boys.” 

‘A place’ turned out to be a bar made out of gold with an indoor water fountain that spouted some sort of drink that the Kervi drank like water. 

“Get whatever you want, they’ll put it on my tab,” Lando said. He placed a kiss on both of their faces. In a softer voice he said to Bodhi, “don’t worry, once I’ve seen it I’ll be able to get permission to bring you to look at it as well. Ker-shiva just likes to remind visitors whose boss around here.”

Lando left, taking Luke’s lightsaber with him. Luke looked around, observing the various Kervi that were moving about, followed by their harems. Bodhi got up and walked over to the bar and came back with two drinks.

“Here,” Bodhi said, handing Luke a frothy drink that smelled sugary. He sat down next to Luke, bare shoulders touching Luke’s. For the first time Luke was able to fully appreciate Bodhi’s outfit. 

“Have you been here before?” Luke asked.

“No, but there’s a few standard drinks that most planets carry,” Bodhi said. Usually the other man kept his distance, but whether for show or because he was cold he leaned into Luke as he drank his drink. 

Luke soon forgot about his lack of clothing and protection as Bodhi regaled him with the story of his first time at an off-planet bar. Luke shared his own, slightly gorier story. They passed the time talking. Luke didn’t have as much experience as Bodhi, but he was able to share some of Han’s more outrageous stories to both of their amusement. 

Lando was smiling when he came back with Ker-shiva in tow. He handed them both parcels as he sat down between them, wrapping an arm around each of them. He placed a kiss on Luke’s forehead then Bodhi’s. “I got you both a few trinkets,” he said,  
Luke opened his, it was an attachment for R2D2, a replacement for one that was currently barely held together with glue and luck. Luke didn’t recognize the item Lando gave Bodhi, but the other man made a pleased hum when he saw it.

“Thank you,” Luke said. He hated that he felt charmed by Lando’s attention and thoughtfulness. 

It turned out that it was customary to have dinner before making trade deals. A wide spread of food was placed in front of them. Lando hand-fed each of them from the spread. Luke wasn’t sure if it was customary or if Lando was just putting on an extra act. The food was delicious though, and he was glad that he was able to eat since Ker-shiva’s harem members spent the night singing and dancing instead.

Hours passed as Lando flattered Ker-shiva and shared gossip about various traders they both seemed to know. A naked waiter kept appearing to refill Luke’s drink. By the end of the night he was sprawled against Lando, too drunk to ignore the fact that Lando smelled amazing. He also couldn’t help leaning into Lando’s hand which was stroking his shoulder and neck like a littin.

Eventually Lando stood up and said his farewells to Ker-shiva. Luke was afraid he was too drunk to make it to where they were staying for the night, but as soon as he stood up he was being offered a different drink. One sip of it removed the fogginess from his mind. He still felt more relaxed then he had, but he was completely sober again. 

“A decent Kervi trick. It’s not as easy to replicate as you’d think, I’ve tried,” Lando said against Luke’s ear.

As they walked back to the room Lando kept an arm wrapped around each of their waists.

The room they were put in was luxurious. Lando pulled out a device and walked around the room with it, checking for listening devices until he was satisfied that there were none.

“This trip has to be the costliest mission yet,” Luke said.

“It’s not costing the Rebel Alliance anything. My father always said that you can’t think deeper than your pockets, but I like to think big so I always make sure to keep my pockets large,” Lando said with a grin. 

Luke decided not to comment on exactly how Lando had supposedly gotten his pockets to where they were.

“How did the meeting go,” Bodhi asked.

“The weapon was as described. Its powerful, but for the life of me I can’t figure out the energy source. Ker-shiva was hesitant to let me come back later to see it, but she eventually agreed to allow us to return tomorrow.” Lando casually squeezed Bodhi’s shoulder, and Bodhi laughed in excitement.

Luke couldn’t help but feel useless. He’d gotten use to mattering on missions, to being the Jedi hero. But he had no role to play on this mission other than getting jealous and feeling bitter. He’d had ages to express interest in Bodhi and had never gotten the courage to. Lando had known Bodhi for the lesser part of two days and was already able to make the other man laugh and lean into his touch. If Luke hadn’t forced them to include him in the mission they’d probably be making full use of the giant bed in the middle of the suite.

Luke explored the suite as Bodhi asked Lando specific questions about the weapon’s specs and design. Three tables contained various trinkets and entertainment devices. Another two contained food, one holding a lot of the things they’d been served earlier. Another had a single piece of bright blue fruit.

He reached out and picked up the fruit, smelling it before putting it down. He’d learned his lesson about eating food he didn’t recognize on planets that weren’t human. A lot of species assumed that if they could eat something, every other species could too and Luke’s stomach was the one that paid the price. He wasn’t about to eat anything he didn’t see Lando eat first. 

He had settled on a deep green chaise when he suddenly felt like he was drunk again, but worse. His stomach was burning in a way that was almost too pleasant. He felt dizzy. He tried to breathe through the sensation for several minutes before giving up. 

“Something’s wrong. I don’t feel right,” Luke said. Perhaps the alcohol was coming back in force.

Lando came over and cupped his face, looking into his eyes. Luke moaned at the sensation of his hand against his skin.

“What’s wrong,” Bodhi asked. 

“I’m not sure, he looks drugged.” Lando removed his hand and looked around before cursing. “You didn’t touch the blue fruit right?” Lando asked.

“I only smelled it, I didn’t eat it,” Luke said weakly. 

Bodhi looked gently concerned. Lando looked torn between amused and disbelieving. “You must be the only person in the galaxy who doesn’t know what a Shreee Berry is. Have you never seen a holo-porn?”

Luke had seen one. He’d actually seen almost five, but all of the ones that Biggs had were of Twi’lek women and Luke had never seen any fruit in them. He also had been more focused on watching the casual way Bigg would press his palm against the bulge in the front of his pants than anything going on in the shot. 

“What does a Shereee Berry do?” Luke asked, afraid that he already knew the answer. He could already feel how hard he was getting.

“It makes you increasingly more aroused until you have sex and get it out of your system. I once let Han convince me to eat two. It took me orgy-hopping an entire night to get it out of my system,” Lando said. He sounded almost fond of the memory. 

Luke’s stomach dropped. He didn’t even know where he’d find an orgy, let alone how to join one or if he’d want to. “Is that the only way?”

Bodhi came up beside Lando shaking his head. “Don’t worry Luke, you don’t need to do anything that extreme. You just smelled it and touched it, and it hasn’t been that long.  If you act quickly you’ll just need physical contact with another while you work this out of your system and maybe a helping hand.” Bodhi spoke calmly with clear concern. It was almost worse than Lando’s raunchy laugh and smile.

“How am I going to get that?” He asked. 

“We could go to a pleasure house, but I doubt there’s any human ones on Kervi. Would you be fine with one or both of us?” Bodhi asked.

Luke felt like he was dreaming. The situation hardly seemed real. He needed to be touched though so he nodded. Bodhi sat down on the bed across from the chaise.

“Come here,” Bodhi said. Luke knew that he should feel awkward, but the heat was growing and all he wanted was to do what Bodhi said. Luke stumbled over and stood in front of Bodhi, unable to take his eyes away from the other man’s lips. Bodhi took pity on him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into his lap. Luke moaned at the contact. 

Luke’s self-control was gone, he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips, desperately seeking friction. Bodhi let him thrust against him, planting kisses against his neck as he moved. Luke moaned and then groaned, not finding the satisfaction he was looking for.

“Do you need more,” Bodhi asked. Luke nodded. “Come over here,” Bodhi said. Luke didn’t understand what he meant until he felt a warmth against his back. He titled his head back enough to see Lando, now shirtless, pushing up against him. 

“The more people there are, the faster it goes. It’s part of how the fruit’s pollen spreads,” Lando said. Luke nodded dumbly, not fully understanding, but wanting more of the skin contact. “Let’s get you out of this.” Bodhi untied the loincloth, freeing Luke. Luke gasped at the feeling of his erection actually meeting the bare skin of Bodhi’s stomach. 

It was overwhelming, Luke looked for something to ground him and ended up focusing in on Bodhi whose face was flushed. “Kiss me?” Luke asked breathlessly. Bodhi leaned in and captured his lips.

Luke continued to thrust and moan. It was the most amazing sensation he’d ever felt. It was seemingly never-ending torture. 

Lando kissed his shoulder. “You alright kid?” Lando asked. The teasing was gone from his voice. 

“More,” he begged. Lando took pity on him, wrapping his hand around him and gently tugging. It felt so good that it burned.  
Luke buried his face into Bodhi’s neck, trying to hide the desperate noises coming out of his mouth. Bodhi’s hands were holding his hips as he continued to rut against him and into Lando’s hand. Lando’s other arm was wrapped around his chest. Luke made another begging noise. 

“I know you want more love, but trust me. You’ll enjoy some experiences more when you’re not high as a Bendu kite,” Lando said. Luke whined.

Bodhi hushed him, gently stroking Luke’s face as he murmured that he was going to be alright. It seemed like it was never going to end until it finally did.

It was only when Luke woke up that he realized he must have passed out. His face was buried into a pillow and his body felt like he’d gone several rounds against a Trandoshan. The room was bright with sunlight, meaning he’d been out for awhile. He was immediately mortified. He’d done things before, fooled around with another pilot on the base, but nothing had felt as intense as the night before. He had to force himself to breath as he remembered Bodhi’s hands and mouth and how solid Lando’s chest had been against his back. 

He could sense Bodhi next to him, awake and watching him. Luke mustered up his courage and rolled over. 

“Good morning,” Bodhi said. He handed Luke a cup of cool liquid that made his throat feel less like it had been crushed.

“Thank you,” Luke said. He knew he was blushing terribly. “And thank you for everything you did last night. Everything both of you did. Where is Lando? Weren’t you both supposed to meet Ker-shiva today?”

“He went to go talk business, he said it’d be best for us to have a conversation alone,” Bodhi said. Luke had to feel thankful for Lando’s thoughtfulness. It was already a lot to talk to one of them, he couldn’t imagine having to see both of them. “Lando thinks you love me,” Bodhi said. 

Luke buried his head into his pillow. He was wrong, Lando was still the worst. “Sorry,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Luke. I really like you as well,” Bodhi said.

“You seemed to really like Lando though,” Luke said. He found he wasn’t as bitter as he had been. He could understand the appeal, Lando had been nothing but gentle the night before. And he was certainly more experienced and suave than Luke.

“Lando is charming,” Bodhi agreed. “But I’ve liked you for a long time. Your visits were the only thing that kept me going for a while there. You made me feel like I mattered. If you want to be exclusive then I’d be more than satisfied with you alone and I know Lando would understand.”

“Exclusive? What else would we be,” Luke asked. Once again he felt like he was missing something.

“The Kervi are hardly the only culture with multiple partners. We could be together exclusively, or we could see if Lando is interested in joining us as well. I am as fine with monogamy as I am with polyamory. I’m not sure about Lando, but he hardly seems the type to only have one lover at a time,” Bodhi said.

It was times like these that Luke was painfully aware of his sheltered upbringing. People from cities, trade hubs, world travelers often had a casual view of things that Luke had never even imagined. 

The way Bodhi described it though sounded nice to Luke. He imagined Han’s face if he came back with not one but two lovers. He’d hate him. Chewie would be proud.

“I think I want to try that if you and Lando do too,” Luke said. He still wasn’t sure what it fully meant, but if it included nights like the last he was more than happy to give it a go.

While they waited for Lando to return they laid under the covers kissing. It was probably mild for Bodhi, but even after what happened the night before kissing was still exciting to Luke. 

Lando had the decency to knock before he entered, but Luke was still embarrassed when he came in and casually sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I talked to Ker-Shiva, and she agreed to move out meeting to tonight instead so you two love-convorees can stay in bed all day. There’s plenty else to trade for on this planet, I’ll come back and retrieve you both when it’s time” Lando said.

Bodhi shared a look with Luke who blushed and nodded. 

“Or you could stay in bed with us,” Bodhi said. Lando raised a brow and looked at Luke for confirmation. He didn’t know how to respond, but his face must have given Lando his answer because the man grinned. 

“Well I wouldn’t be who I was if I could say no to such a lovely deal,” Lando said as he bent over to capture Luke’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
